Growing up Club Penguin
by epicaddy
Summary: We see a bio of Rookie,Gary,Cadence,Aunt Artic,Dot the Disguise Girl,Jet Pack Guy,Herbert and Rockhopper as Kids as they turn into there current ages.
1. Dot

Welcome we are here to see the ever so famous Club Penguin mascots come toghether.I have interviewed them for every 8 years and have seen what has happened to there life every eight first one i interviewed was Dot the Didguise Gal.

Dot:When i _gwow_ up,i wanna be a _swecet_ _agwent!_

Dot`s Dad:Dot honey,i told you so,your gonna be a Bank teller and like it!

Dot:But Daddy.

Dot`s Dad:Dot,that`s final!

Of course,Dot did not like that idea.

Dot(Throwing a tantrum):I wanna be a secret agent!I wanna be a secret agent!I wanna be a secret agent!WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I was unable to record any mother said things "may get ugly."

Eight years later,i saw what she meant.

do you still want to be a secret agent Dot?

Dot:Oh,like,that was sooooooooooooo stupid!Bank teller seems kinda rightous.I mean,Duh!(Waved to her parents)

Or so it her seemed.

after her parents left,i saw what she really thought.

Dot:Glad there outa the picture!I am still trying to be a S.A!Bank Teller?T.N.M.P!They`ll be begging for mercy after they see my awsomeness!

Eight years later i saw her at the cementery.I asked her what she was crying about.

Dot:My parents died three months ago.I swear i will make it up to them!I may not be a bank teller,but i will be the best secret agent ever!

Eight years later was the opening of the PSA

Dot:I never forgot that promise!Mom,Dad,this is for you!(Cut the ribbon and all the secret agents cheered)

One of the best lifes,she could ,we shall see what has been going around in Rookie`s life.


	2. Rookie

As i said before,we shall now see Rookie`s life as a kid.

Rookie:I want a firetruck and a helecopter and a race car and...ho many more wishes do i get?

None.I`m not a geinie.

Rookie:POOPY!

Rookie,where do you see yourself in eight years ti-Rooie,look the camera!thats your arm!Thats a bird!Mud Puddle,Cameraman,OTHER ARM!Do you even know what a camera is?

Rookie:Well,uh-no.

GRRRR!Lokk,i`ll put this toy puffle on the camera.

Rookie:YAY PUFFLE!PUFFLE!PUFFLE!PUFFLE!(runs into a tree)Ow!

Our first interveiw didn`t go quite as eight years later,things changed.

Rookie:I was thinking of joing the football club.I want to be a football player.

What about something else,like a secret agent?

Rookie:No thanks.I don`t think i have the agent is NO way i will be a secret agent!

Eight years later,Rookie got a job as a secret agent.

Rookie:You better not put this clip next to the one where i said i won`t be a secret agent!That would be bad editing!

Of course i won`t!eight years later.

Rookie:Okay,i`ll admit it.I was wrong.a secret agent is infinity times better than a football player!I got a lifetime of freinds,awsome adventures and i get to beat up polar bears!And if i got fired or retired,shoot me with a gun!

Strong shall see Cadences life next.


	3. Cadence

We now get to see Cadence.

Her Mother was pregnet with her for a shocking 6 years,so i could`nt get an official interveiw untill she was two.

Cadence:I...yike...t-tooo...daaaannnnceee!(Blows Rasberry,Giggles,Claps and sucks her thumb)Wumy!

Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!She`s adorable isn`t she?(Look at Picture for story for what she should look like)Well,anyway.I was able to get into her class when she was ten for her next interveiw.

Cadence:I`m learning how to divide fractions for this year!And i`m learning about Volcanos in SOSE!

Seems like your going good this year.

Cadence:Your just lucky my teacher allowed you in here!(Laughs)

Might i just say you have grown so much since the last time i saw you!

Cadence:Awwww!Thank You!

You are welcome!I was sad to see her at the sight of eighteen!

Cadence:Get a life!Theres alot more stuff to do than to follow people with a camera!

Someones a grouchy pants.

Cadence:Grouchy Pants?I`m not 6!

Good greif woman,what happened to you.

Cadence:I GREW UP!(Stomped away)

See?(Sigh)I was worried she would kill me when she was 26,but i was lucky.

Cadence:Huh,oh it`s you.

Hello Cadence.

Cadence:(Sigh)I was wrong to treat you that way!W-R-O-N-G!WRONG!(Cryed)

There there.

Cadence:(Sniff)Your a great person you!I regreated my actions every day of my life!I was a fool!i deserve to be sent to heck.

Apology accepted

Cadence:Thank you!(Walks away)You,will never die!

Obviously,this _WAS _the best interveiw!Next,we have Rockhopper.


End file.
